


不洁幻想自首

by ChiRoRo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927 Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiRoRo/pseuds/ChiRoRo
Summary: 刚过十八岁生日的狱寺，做的梦。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 27





	不洁幻想自首

59 生日问 27 要的礼物是项圈。

“ 他会和家光的儿子成为朋友的 ”

Timoteo 大人轻松愉悦的话冷不丁的闯进了他的脑海里。

彼时的他，是个正在拯救关心自己的人的自大小鬼，这句九代大人以为他没有听见的话对他并没有什么影响。

而现在，十八岁的狱寺隼人，再想起这句话时，不自觉的喃喃道

“ 朋友 ... 吗？ ”

从心底里，他一直不认为沢田纲吉是他的朋友。从初见到现在，没有一刻是这么想的。纵然他的十代目是这么看待二人的关系，但他并不是很喜欢那样。

他心目中的人的关系，更像主仆。他把十代目当作他的主人。随着十代目渐渐开始接触里世界，作为左右手，狱寺隼人也听到了很多人对自己的评价。

彭格列十代目养的狗。

暗地里，这个称号总是会让他那里发硬，他想，我就是十代目的一条狗。

理所当然的，他喜欢他的十代目训斥他的样子。每次看到十代目微微戚着眉头，脸鼓鼓的对他生气时，他也总是会无可救药的硬起来。

他的主人啊 ... 他的神明，在他无数个不洁的幻想里，他被十代目绑了起来，又或者十代目正冷漠的坐在床边，伸出了自己的脚。他想到这里，就要忍不住的舔一下嘴唇。他见过十代目的脚，小小的脚趾非常可爱。梦里的他会虔诚的跪下，爬向十代目，在十代目害羞但又有点傲慢的眼神下，亲吻他的脚趾。不，他会先温柔的，看着十代目的鞋子，求他的十代目，用狱寺隼人的嘴唇和手，为十代目的鞋子清除灰尘。然后他会温柔的乞求他可爱的小神明，请求他准许自己的忠犬亲吻他的脚趾。得到准许后，他会温柔的脱下十代目的鞋，把十代目的脚放到手心里为他轻轻脱下袜子。然后他会起亲吻十代目的脚。虔诚却又充满欲望的，臣服在他的十代目的脚下。

然后他会求他的十代目，求他让他的忠犬上他。他会跪在十代目的脚边，温柔的伺候着他的神明，等着他的神明施恩一般的玩弄他的阴茎。啊，十代目不会立马准许他进入，但是十代目会用脚，滑过他的舌头之后，轻轻地踩在他的阴茎上。

然后会笑着看他，温柔的说

“ 就这么想进入我吗？隼人真是像只狗一样着急呢。 ”

他见过正处在首领见习期的十代目，偶尔在彭格列酒会露出的，那种表面温柔，但眼底带着不耐烦，又有点不关心的眼神。

对，就是这种眼神，十代目用着这种眼神看着他，盯着他的下面，用脚轻轻的踩着。

他快射了，但十代目并没有准许他射，而且他也还没有进入十代目，好好地操他的首领，让首领也舒服呢。这种时候，在他梦里的十代目一定会笑一笑，然后拿出抑精环，一边笑着一边把这小玩意扔给他。

“ 不是说身体到灵魂都是我的吗，怎么这么快就要去了，隼人真是一只坏狗。真是的，自己套上吧，不让我舒服的话，整个晚上都不让隼人射哦。 ”

诚然，十代目也许这辈子都不会称呼他为犬类，但是这个假设永远让他兴奋无比。他无法拒绝神明的命令，颤颤巍巍的给自己套上这个让人兴奋又痛苦的小玩意，明明想射却又射不出来的感觉让他有点难受，但看到十代目的眼睛他又兴奋了起来。

依旧跪着，他轻轻的把十代目的大腿打开，看到了那个他一直遐想的地方。他从脚开始，一路亲吻到十代目肉肉的屁股，在大腿根部留下了很多痕迹。

十代目在这里开始呻吟，他觉得时间差不多了，会拿出一支准备好的润滑剂，抹到手上以后，轻轻的探进十代目的穴里。他知道哪里会让他可爱的小主人更舒服，细心的去找那一点。十代目的那一点比一般人要浅一些，也让他更好找了。每次他总是能很快就找到。找到后，他总是会先轻轻的按一下。

“ 嗯 ... 啊！ “

十代目会像这样，突然惊呼呻吟一声。他知道如果让十代目更舒服，他会得到奖赏。只有让十代目舒服了，他的首领才会大发慈悲让他插进去。所以他会反复玩弄主人穴里的那一点。

他会继续按两下十代目的花心来看看反应，或者稍微扣一扣。他知道十代目最喜欢他轻轻揉那个点，这么做一会儿，小首领就会软下来，不停的像只猫似得呻吟。

“ 唔 ... 哈啊 ... 嗯 ... 隼人真是 ... 呜啊 ... 越来越会讨好主人了 ... 啊 ... 给好孩子 ... 要有奖励 ...”

他就是在等这句话，阴茎真的像是狗尾巴一样，听到这话竟然还晃了晃。他期待着，但他还不敢贸然行动，听话的狗要等待自己的奖励。他告了一声罪，嘴唇又开始亲起十代目小小的乳头来。十代目的乳头也很敏感，他知道的，每次稍微亲一亲。那可怜的乳头就会肿起来，他的主人还会不自觉的挺一下胸，一副享受的样子。

他的神明在这时，一般会再次大发慈悲的点点头。这是给他的特殊奖励。他的阴茎又晃了晃，像是拼命想要讨好小首领的一个狗。

他会站起来，然后轻轻的把十代目推倒。然后就是他最期待的部分。

被充分准备好的主人并不会抗拒他的进入，十代目的小穴会一吸一吸的欢迎他。自己是那么的可悲又可笑，在十代目的身体里就快被舒服的要交代出来。

看十代目的心情，或者说，考虑到这是狱寺隼人自己的梦，看他自己的心情，十代目会对他作出很多惩罚或者奖励。

也许神明大人会突然收紧，然后他就会爽的想翻白眼。但这是他可爱的小神明给予的惩罚，要让他想射却不能射的继续伺候十代目。

又或者十代目会突然恶作剧一般的嘴角上扬，眼睛亮亮的对他说 “ 嗯 ... 总感觉今天隼人不是很专心 ... 搞得我也没什么心情了，只准许隼人再插十下哦 ” 然后想了想又加上 “ 会帮隼人数着的，十下出不来就只能等下次射了哦～ ”

他会小心翼翼的，尽量让神明在剩余的时间里感受到绝妙的体验，并且深刻反省自己刚才的走神，一下一下坠入深渊。

又或者 ...

狱寺隼人突然惊醒，内裤粘粘的让他不太舒服。

看了看时间，是凌晨三点钟。

觉得已经完全没有睡意了，他起身打算去洗个澡。

在被热水淋透全身时，他突然想到前几天十代目问他十八岁生日想要什么礼物。

... 嘛，如果可以的话，能向十代目要个项圈就好了。让十代目亲手套在自己脖子上。

想到刚才的春梦，他像傻子一样在浴室里笑了起来。

**Author's Note:**

> ao3初体验！第一次用排版不太清楚会怎样...希望大家多包容吧。


End file.
